Fossegrimen
by Fia Rose
Summary: Matthias was running toward his death in the forest, until the sound of a violin heals him. When he finds out that the source of the music comes from a water spirit named Lukas, he is immediately attracted to the mysterious yet ethereal beauty. DenNor, a little bit of SuFin. AU
1. Chapter 1

Sorry for the hiatus! I'm back! Aaaaand...TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY! I wanted to give you guys all a birthday present!

* * *

The forest was silent and tranquil except for Matthias's rasping breaths and the scuffle of his feet against the carpet of leaves. His

muscles screamed for him to stop, but his mind was a nonstop mantra telling him to _go, go go!_ Following his instincts, he kept running

towards safety, which was of course, his home. He knew his mates Berwald and Tino were going to throw a fit when they saw the

condition he was in. Well, more like Tino was going to fret over him like a mother hen, while Berwald would just stand there stoically

and chastise him for being careless. But those bandits deserved it! He was merely hunting in the forest, and after waiting patiently for

hours for prey a beautiful stag appeared in the early fog of dawn. It was a shame to kill such a beautiful creature, but he and his group

had to eat. After shooting the arrow with practiced ease, he hardly had any time to pick up his soon-to-be feast before a man with a

mop of silver hair hopped to the prey. Of course Matthias protested, but what began as a quarrel between two men turned out to be a

full out fight as two more joined in. It was only in the middle of the fight when he realized who he was fighting against: The Bad Touch

Trio, the most barbaric of bandits in the north. After remembering this fact, Matthias managed to escape the brawl. Of course he didn't

lose without a fight, but three against one was quite unfair, and he ended up fleeing the scene with an injured body and no dinner.

Blood ran down his arm from when an arrow was merely a hair away from puncturing it, but only grazing it. Scratches marked his entire

body, painting his face. Blood ran down his forehead and dripped from his jaw. He seemed to go around in circles, and he didn't know if

that was because he was dizzy from blood loss or if he was actually lost. Either way he felt helpless. His sprint began to reduce to a

pathetic limp to a complete stop. Panting heavily and grasping his wounded arm with his uninjured arm, he sat down against a tree, not

bothering to check if the bandits were gone. He cursed under his breath as he began to see black dots seep into his vision and the

world slowly slipping away from him. _I'm going to die here._... He grimaced as he had the image of a wolf or a bear taking his dead

corpse away.

As his world began to fade, the sound of music reached his ears. The melody echoed softly throughout the forest, blending in with the

scenery as if it was a gentle summer breeze. Matthias could feel his senses coming back as the melody lured him away from the foggy

realms of unconsciousness. The tune was calming and soothing, but held a pinch of melancholy. Instead of coming from one place, the

tune came from every centimeter of the woods. It was as if the whole forest were together in symphony. The melody danced in the

chilly air, and made it's way to Matthias's heart. He was now fully awake, listening carefully to the song. Now more aware he realized

the beautiful sound was coming from a violin. He leaned on the tree as he stood back up, his bones screaming in protest. But he didn't

care. _I have to find out where that melody is coming from._ The notes of the violin put him in a blissful trance and made it seem as if

there was nothing left in the world except him and that beautiful melody.

He stepped forward slowly, one foot in front of the other. But as he came closer he found himself increasing his speed to a jog,

desperately searching for the source of the music. He added to his injuries pushing through bushes and branches and finally stopping in

the space between two trees. What he saw in front of him left him shocked.

Sitting underneath the vast blue sky was a waterfall. Sunlight shined upon the wide space of clear water and formed a rainbow on the

watery mist of the waterfall. Matthias's eyes widened as he took in the beautiful sight. Him and his small tribe had been traveling along

the forest for years, but not once has he ever found a waterfall. The melody of the violin resonated with the soothing sound of flowing

water. Matthias could feel the ache of his injuries fade away as he let the violin swallow him whole into it's healing warmth. As he felt

the song slowly come to a close, he allowed his eyelids to open. But something-or rather _someone_ distracted Matthias. Settled on one

of the rocks in the water was a young man, and in his hands were a violin. He couldn't see much from a distance, and the fog of the

waterfall blocked his view. He let the man finish, and as soon as he did Matthias couldn't help but call out to the man.

"Hello! Who are you?" Matthias called out obnoxiously, waving his uninjured arm.

The man was surprised as he jumped at the sound of Matthias's voice, almost dropping his violin into the water. Matthias was definitely

a disturbance to the usual tranquility of the area. Known for being quite oblivious, even he could sense the annoyed aura from the man

even from a distance. But Matthias is also known for being persistent, so he continued anyway.

"Hello! What's your name?" he shouted. The man flinched, and Matthias wondered how the man was going to reach him. Would he

swim? He would swim to him if he could, but he was too injured to move at all. The wind suddenly began to blow violently, making

Matthias hold onto the ground so he wouldn't be pushed by the breeze. He thought he was hallucinating when he saw the young man

step onto the hand of a golden spirit, which had appeared out of nowhere. He watched with his mouth agape as the man floated

across the water with graceful ease on the spirit's hand. The spirit left as soon as it came as the man landed on the grass and walked

towards Matthias. He quickly forgot about the spirit as he observed the stunning man in front of him.

The man had a petite physique, similar to a woman's. He had a neat mop of sandy blond hair, wisps of hair falling into his eyes. Settled

on the lower left part of his head was the oddest little curl. It wasn't even connected to his hair! His eyes were an empty dark blue,

reminding Matthias of when he traveled by boat at sea. He felt as if he could gaze into them for ages. His face was clear of emotion but

Matthias could detect a hint of annoyance, but he also found curiosity. He was glad he wasn't the only who found the other a bit

strange. He wore a loose fitting navy blue shirt along with black breeches, barefoot. His body seemed to be unaffected by his

surroundings, looking dry and perfectly spotless. He looked like a normal human, but there was something about him that gave him an

ethereal quality. His pale skin glowed even under the shade of the trees, and his deep blue eyes were accented by the sun shining

behind him. The aura surrounding him felt superhuman. Matthias knew that he wasn't a normal human. Someone as majestic and pure

as him couldn't be human. The only word that would fit him was beautiful.

"Are you done staring?" the man asked. His voice was low and calm, and it sounded like music to Matthias's ears. Matthias managed to

get out of his stupor and he gave the man a giant smile.

"Hi there!"

The man rolled his eyes. "Hello."

"What's your name?" Matthias asked.

"Lukas." he replied effortlessly. Matthias immediately thought the name was just as mysterious and beautiful as the person itself and

he vowed to remember the name.

"I'm Matthias!"

"That's great." Lukas looked around him, as if he had something better to do, which he probably did. Matthias was determined to make

this mysterious man like him. He was surprised at how much he desired him. He wanted to know everything about him. Matthias was

good with getting to know people, but Lukas was a tough nut to crack. Or maybe Matthias was just nervous in front of such an

intimidating being...

"So...why are you here?" Matthias asked, trying to keep the conversation flowing.

"I think the question is, why are _you_ here?" Lukas replied. Matthias furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Is it unusual for me to be here?"

Lukas sighed. "Well, yes. Isn't it unusual to see waterfalls in this region?"

Matthias nodded in agreement. "You have a point there. I've been traveling for years and I've never come across one before!"

"That's because this place is usually protected so humans can't see."

Matthias's eyes widened in excitement and his mouth stretched into a wide smile. "Does that mean you're not human?" he asked,

fascinated.

"No. I'm a fossegrim."

"What's that?" Matthias asked in awe. Lukas was amused by his enthusiasm.

"I'm only a water spirit. I live in waterfalls and I play violin, day in and day out. Nothing special." Lukas shrugged. It wasn't a big deal

really, at least not to him anyway. He couldn't understand why this human was so fascinated by him. He never was involved with

humans anyway. Actually, he never socialized much in general.

"Nothing special?! That's amazing! I've never met a spirit before!"

"You probably have, but you just never knew it. Spirits look a lot like regular humans. It really isn't that big of a deal." he said. It really

wasn't, but watching someone react so strongly made Lukas feel a little special. But he didn't let himself get carried away. Matthias

shook his head.

"I don't think so. I think if I met a spirit I would know, because I have never met someone as beautiful as you." Matthias said, grinning.

Lukas rolled his eyes, knowing this man was only flirting with him. He was nothing special. He knew humans were never to be trusted.

He wondered why he even made his way to this fool. He stood up and brushed off his legs, even if nothing was there. He then turned

around and made his way back to the water, his home. But before he could make a second step the man called out to him.

"Wait! Please don't go!" Matthias yelled, reaching out his arm. As soon as he did he grimaced, bringing his arm back to his side. Lukas

then noticed the injuries that took over the man's body. He wasn't so heartless that he would leave him alone with his fatal injuries.

Lukas had some morals. He also didn't want a rotting human near his house. He walked toward Matthias and knelt on one knee,

hovering his arms around Matthias's body.

"Stand still. I will tend to your injuries."

Matthias didn't say anything as he closed his eyes and allowed his body to relax, entrusting his life to the water spirit he had just met.

"_Helbrede_." Lukas whispered. In less than a second Matthias abruptly felt heat enter his body, and any pain that he felt was suddenly

gone. He opened his eyes in astonishment as he watched all of the scars and scratches slowly fade away from his body. He stared

wide-eyed at Lukas.

"How did you do that?!" Matthias asked. Lukas sighed.

"Didn't I just tell you that I'm a water spirit? Most spirits have healing powers."

Matthias beamed at him. "Thanks for saving me!"

Lukas stood up once again, turning around and waving his hand in disinterest. "Yeah, whatever." He began to walk away.

"Wait!"

Lukas inwardly groaned. When was this man going to leave him alone? He just wanted to go back into his home and have a cup of

warm tea and a nap. "What do you want now?" he snapped.

"Will I be able to see you again?" Matthias asked. Lukas turned around slowly, and observed the Dane's expression. It was completely

serious.

"Of course," the Norwegian replied. He watched in amusement as Matthias's face grew into a hopeful smile. He almost smirked as he

said the last sentence.

"That is, if you can find this place."

He then disappeared, leaving Matthias alone with a melody in his head that will forever be a memory.

* * *

(Long author note is long desu yo)

I'm back from the dead! Although exams ended a few weeks ago I still wanted time to write and get back in the game. If you were

wondering, exams were great! But I failed biology...but who cares? *sobs* Anyways, please don't worry, I am not abandoning I'll Wait

Forever! I just thought since I'm almost done with the story, why not start a new one? I hope you guys like this so far, I promise it will

get interesting. I haven't decided if it will be long or not. It was intended to be a one-shot but it turned out much longer than I thought

it would be...Since I haven't pre-wrote it updates might take a while...or not. I really like this idea! If any of you know more details

about Nordic folklore, please PM me because I don't know much! I would really like your help! As annoying as it sounds please review I

would love to hear what you thought about the story and if I portrayed the characters correctly (I'm really worried about that). Please

look forward to the future because my mind is a plot machine and it keeps making new stories, so expect a lot of new stuff! Thanks

for taking your time to read this story!


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Matthias arrived at his campsite the sun had set. He had been walking in a daze, thinking only of Lukas, the fossegrim. Lukas, the one who lured the Dane in with his music and whose mysterious beauty left Matthias with the strong desire to see him again. He found himself humming the same exact tune he had heard just hours before as he walked up to the campfire where his two mates, Berwald and Tino sat on tree stumps. Tino was the first to notice his arrival. He looked up from the fire and stood at the sight of Matthias.

"Matthias! Where were you? We were so worried!"

Matthias gave an apologetic grin. "Sorry, I got caught up doing something, I have to tell you guys about it!"

But before Matthias could start, Berwald stood, towering over both Tino and Matthias. "Food?" he asked. Matthias felt his heart sink as he remembered his initial task from the start. He gave a nervous chuckle and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Oh, right, I forgot!" Matthias tried to ignore Berwald's glare as he apologized. Tino just gave a small smile and waved his hand in dismissal. "It's fine! Ber and I happened to catch something near the campsite, right Ber?"

Berwald grunted in agreement as he sat down on a log, throwing a block of wood into the fire, sending bright sparks up into the dark night. Matthias mentally thanked Tino for his easygoing personality as they sat down, Tino right next to Berwald and Matthias across from them. The Dane kept in a chuckle as he observed the major height difference between the pair. Berwald towered over Tino even while they sat down. Berwald was a tall and burly Swede with choppy flaxen hair and icy blue eyes. He wore a dark blue cloak in the chilly night. The fire caused his spectacles to glint in the darkness and the shadows form on the sharp parts of his face, giving him a menacing look. He never said much, and was just as cold as his looks. Tino once told Matthias that Berwald was like a teddy bear on the inside, but Matthias had yet to see that side of the Swede (and he didn't think he ever would). He had a feeling Berwald only despised him, after once catching the two cuddling near the fire when Matthias needed to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night (Matthias was too sluggish at the time to interrupt).

Tino, however, was a petite young man from Finland with sandy blonde hair and gentle lavender eyes. He was often the "mother" of the group (and quite often the peacemaker) but Matthias knew not to let appearances fool him. Tino was an incredibly strong fighter, possibly better than Berwald. People often underestimated him because of his cute and harmless looks, unlike Berwald, who often attracted trouble just by his appearance. Berwald's strength and Tino's agility made them a great pair.

They first met when Tino was close to death in a scuffle with the Bad Touch Trio, and both Berwald and Matthias came to save him. They all bonded over their love for traveling and hatred for the BTT. Over the years they grew close, but Matthias could sense something different blooming between the pair. He noticed the secret nights of the two cuddling when he would peer outside of his tent, or the secret glances that were exchanged when they thought Matthias wasn't looking. Matthias couldn't help but feel just a little bit left out, not knowing the feeling of having a significant other (or, at least that's what Matthias thought Berwald and Tino were although they always denied their romantic feelings for each other). He had always been on his own throughout his life, not relying on anyone other than himself. His only memories of being dependent on someone was with his father, when he was a child and they had both began to live in the woods, escaping city life. Even then he had to figure out a lot of things alone. But he had always liked that about himself, proud of his independency. He had always held pride of his liberty, but after the encounter with the mysterious Lukas he found himself rethinking what he had thought before. Matthias still couldn't help but wonder, what would it be like to rely on someone? To completely trust another person? Of course he trusted Berwald and Tino like brothers and relied on them on his time of need, but he wasn't thinking about them. The question was, what was it like to love someone? Matthias felt the corner of his lips turn up into a smile when he saw the face of the mysterious Lukas in his mind.

The Trio had begun to eat their dinner around the fire when Tino asked, "So what did you want to tell us?"

Matthias's face lit up as he remembered his recent encounter with Lukas. "Oh, right! You'll never believe what happened to me!"

Matthias began to tell his story starting with his confrontation with the Bad Touch Trio, and continuing as he described his near death experience. His light blue eyes brightened as he tried to explain the feeling he felt when he heard the melody of the alluring violin. But the hardest part was trying to explain the beautiful and mysterious Lukas.

"The wind began to blow and out of nowhere a golden spirit appeared. The man stepped on his palm and just like that," Matthias snapped his fingers for effect, "He was right in front of me!" Matthias couldn't see the doubtful glances that were exchanged between Berwald and Tino as he continued his story. "He was like nothing I had ever seen. There was just something about him that felt...magical. He told me he was a fossegrim." He told about how they talked for a bit, and how Lukas had healed him with just one word. His face dropped when he described how Lukas suddenly disappeared.

"He wasn't too keen on talking to me," Matthias smiled, "In fact, he probably thought I was pretty annoying. But, I don't know, there was something about him that just made me want to talk to him. You know what I mean?" Matthias looked up to see Berwald's skeptical eyes staring at him, and Tino's eyes full of confusion, and almost concern. "What?" he asked.

"Well...that was quite some story," Tino began, chuckling nervously.

"Yeah, I know it's a bit far-fetched, but it really did happen! Of course, you guys wouldn't doubt your best friend, right?"

After a moment of silence, Berwald finally replied. "Y'r cr'zy."

Matthias's grin dropped into a frown. "What?"

Tino glanced worriedly between Berwald and Matthias. "Berwald! It's not that we think you're crazy, Matthias, it's just that...well..."

Matthias crossed his arms. "Spit it out."

Tino looked down. "Your story is kinda hard to believe...It sounds like something out of a fairy tale..."

Matthias sighed in frustration. He set his empty plate aside and stood up. "Fine, if you guys don't believe me, I'll prove it to you tomorrow! You guys will be begging at my feet for my forgiveness when I show you!" With that goal in mind, he turned his chin stubbornly and stomped into his tent, trying to fall asleep but couldn't when the face of Lukas appeared once again in his mind.

.

.

.

The grass, still moist from morning dew, brushed against Matthias's ankles as he and his mates walked in the woods. They had all brung hunting equipment in case they stumbled upon prey. Tino and Berwald had decided to keep their mouths shut and go along with Matthias's antics for the time being. As they hiked among the trees and bushes, Matthias described Lukas once again.

"He was beautiful- his body seemed to glow under the sun. And his eyes-" he sighed blissfully. "They were a deep dark blue, as dark as the deepest ocean." he swooned.

Tino smiled. He had never seen Matthias so infatuated with anyone else before. Matthias was quite the sweet-talker, and seeing him so interested in someone made Tino happy for him. _But the problem is...is Lukas even real?_ Everything Matthias said sounded like something straight out of a fairytale. Tino looked at the sky, regarding the large bulky gray clouds quickly drifting over the blue sky.

"Matthias, we should get going soon, a big storm is on its way." Tino interrupted Matthias's ramble.

Matthias looked up at the gray sky, frowning. "Alright, right after I show you we'll go back to the campsite."

After a little bit, Matthias stopped in his tracks, causing Tino to bump into his back. Matthias smiled brightly, looking like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Right here, right here! I remember running towards the melody right in this spot." he said eagerly, rubbing his hands in anticipation. "Follow me!" He began to run. Tino and Berwald looked at each other for a second before sprinting along behind him.

Matthias felt his heartbeat quicken in excitement._ I'll get to see Lukas again!_ He ran past bushes and branches, and came to a stop when he found two trees standing apart from each other. _This is the place..._

"I found it!" Matthias yelled to Berwald and Tino, who weren't very far behind him.

Matthias walked towards the two trees, holding his breath. What he saw shocked him, but not in a good way. Instead of finding the waterfall like last time, he came across an empty field. He rubbed his eyes, wondering if he was hallucinating. He looked around and was certain he was in the right place. Berwald and Tino caught up and stood beside Matthias.

"Um, are we lost?" Tino asked.

"N'o w'terf'll." Berwald said.

Matthias rubbed his face with his hands. "Yes, I am aware of that, Berwald." he snapped.

He continued to look around desperately, feeling his anger quickly replaced with disappointment and despair.

"Matthias..." Tino said, reaching out a hand to comfort the Dane, although he expected that to happen.

"I swear he was right here!" Matthias said, gesturing to the empty field.

"Are yah s're y'u w'r'n't dreamin'?" Berwald asked, his sharp blue eyes peering at Matthias through his spectacles. Raindrops began to slowly fall, the sound of thunder rumbling quietly in the distance.

Matthias shook his head. "Of course not! I swear I saw him! He was alive and real and he healed my wounds..." Something clicked in his mind as he remembered something. Lukas's smirk flashed in his mind.

_"That is, if you can find this place."_

Did that mean Lukas purposely changed his location? Matthias's shoulders slumped in sorrow.

He looked up at the sudden strike of lightning, the rain turning into a downpour. Tino gazed at Matthias sympathetically and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go back to the campsite, we can talk about this later!" Tino shouted through the rain and thunder.

The three began to sprint to their home, but Matthias lagged behind, one question repeating in his mind.

_Am I that much of a nuisance to him?_

* * *

Funny how last chapter in the author's note I had just finished exams, and right now I recently finished my second semester exams...Well it's summer, meaning more frequent updates! Sorry for abandoning fanfiction for so long! Please review~


	3. Chapter 3

Matthias forced his weary legs to move as he wandered throughout the forest. He found himself doing that a lot lately. Just walking as far as his legs could take him, thinking about that one person.

Lukas.

After that humiliating day with Berwald and Tino, Matthias chose to never speak of it again, but it didn't keep the thought of Lukas out of his mind. He would appear in his dreams every night, the image of his luminescent body and his blue eyes as dark as the deepest ocean lingered in his mind. The tone of his low and soothing voice echoed in his head during the silence of the night. Numerous times while Matthias would be hunting or walking he would catch the tune of Lukas's violin, and he would begin to chase it desperately until he realized it was only his mind playing tricks on him. Sometimes as he was roaming the village he would see a mop of sandy blonde hair and he thought it would be Lukas. His mind became his worst enemy, taunting him through chilly nights and luring him into traps when he was alone. It was as if his own brain was forcing him to realize he was all alone.

It tore him apart.

It didn't take Matthias long to realize he was completely and madly in love with Lukas. He didn't deny it as soon as the thought came to his mind, knowing that he was in love as soon as he saw Lukas standing right in front of him.

Tino and Berwald quickly noticed Matthias's odd behavior. He started to become distant, spending time taking frequent walks alone. He rarely even got drunk anymore, and when he did he was a sobbing mess. Tino and Berwald spent many times trying to get him to talk, but Matthias would cover it all up with a grin, assuring them they had nothing to be worried about. That never stopped his mates concern, and they decided to keep more of an eye on him.

Matthias lifted his head at the noise of a bustling crowd. He walked into the village square, busy and alive with villagers. His heart lifted a bit at the sight of activity and people. The roads were lined up full of fruit stands and merchandise. He stopped every now and then to observe something that would catch his eye. Matthias hadn't found anything of interest, until he came across a small stand in the corner of the street. Aligned in small wooden boxes were tiny pieces of jewelry in all kinds of colors. He found something mixed in one of the boxes. Matthias picked it up and observed a petite white hairpin, shaped like a cross. He was oddly attracted to the barrette.

_This would really suit Lukas..._ The image of Lukas placing the white cross in his hair and his bangs clearing his face showing his beautiful blue eyes appeared in Matthias's mind, and he couldn't help but let out a foolish smile.

"Are you interested in buying that, sir?"

Matthias looked up from his stupor, noticing a dainty old woman smiling gently at him. He grinned at her, digging in his pocket for coins.

"Why, yes I am! How much is it, ma'am?"

The lady giggled. "That will be 5 jewels, sir."

Matthias nodded and handed the coins into her hand. His eyes brightened when he received the barrette, his cheeks flushed with happiness. Wait, what am I getting happy about?

"Is that for a special girl?" the old lady asked, her eyes glimmering with curiosity and delight.

Matthias covered his sadness with a grin, feeling slightly discouraged at his previous thought.

"Something like that."

.

.

.

_Winter_

The early fog of dawn surrounded Matthias as he sat patiently in the thick snow with his bow and arrow, watching his breath rise and fade into the scattered clouds of the pale blue sky. He doubted he would find anything in the dead of winter, but he wasn't there only to hunt, he also liked to watch the sunrise. He loved the breathtaking sight of the sun breaking through the winter clouds and gracing the snow with it's majestic beauty, causing the snow to glimmer in its presence. Although Matthias had to admit he was definitely not feeling his best today. His body felt sluggish, his limbs were sore, and his head pounded.

_Achoo!_

His sneeze disturbed the peaceful silence of the forest, and he cursed in frustration when he heard the retreating footsteps of a deer. Today was not the best day. _I should've accepted Tino's request to take my place..._

Months had passed since Matthias's encounter with the fossegrim and he had almost entirely returned to his normal self. He decided to try to get over Lukas completely, but he knew that the mysterious beauty would never truly leave his heart. There would still be times such as when he was completely alone at night he would clutch the cross, trying to bring himself back to that day when he first met Lukas. As time passed he himself would wonder if Lukas was real, if it was all just some dream. It certainly began to feel that way.

As the world began to spin, Matthias decided to close his eyes._ Just a little nap..._ He shivered under his thick black cloak and his red scarf and drifted off to sleep, the quiet tranquility of the forest quickly bringing him to his dreams.

The distant melody of a violin tickled his ears, and he frowned, furrowing his eyebrows. His mind had played that trick on him one too many times, and he wasn't going to let it deceive him again, knowing that if he let it control him it would bring back the same feelings of disappointment and despair. Every time he thought of anything that related to Lukas his heart would ache in longing and sadness. Matthias thought that any pain contributed to Lukas was gone, but the melody playing in his head left him reconsidering._ I thought I had taught myself to not think about Lukas anymore!_ He tried to go back to sleep, begging his mind to stop torturing him and bring him back to unconsciousness, but his effort was pointless. He groaned and opened his eyes, wanting to crack his head open in order to get that damn tune out of his head. Matthias tried to block out the song by singing some Danish folksongs out loud, but the melody sustained. His head continued to ache and the snowy scene in front of him began to blur. He gave up and stood still, listening to the sound of the violin, letting it envelop him in a blanket of sadness and nostalgia.

_It feels different..._ The tune seemed to come from every part of the woods, as if the forest was singing directly to him. It possessed his entire body as if the song was purifying his soul and getting rid of all the darkness that remained. _It feels just like that day..._

He opened his eyes and stood, his fists clenched by his sides. _This can't be a joke...it sounds so real!_ He began to slowly walk, going the same path he had traveled numerous times. He clutched the white cross buried in his pocket with his gloved hand. He took deep breaths, trying not to pass out and get his hopes up. He had no strength and continued to walk slowly, his heart pounding in his ears. The music became clearer with each step, and Matthias prayed to the Nordic gods that this wasn't a cruel dream. When he finally stepped between the two branchless trees his heart stuttered in his chest.

It was the same place he had carved in his memory.

The first thing Matthias felt was the watery mist hit his face as his eyes landed on the cascade of water. It was the same exact waterfall he found so long ago. It felt like an eternity had passed since that day. He wanted to cry out in happiness when he found the silhoutte of a man settled on a large rock in the middle of the clear water slightly blocked by the mist, a violin in his hands. Matthias couldn't hold in the bubbling joy inside of him any longer.

"LUKAS!"

The bow on the violin strings stopped with a nasty sounding squeak. And then deep blue eyes looked up. When those eyes met his, Matthias felt his heart burst with such happiness that his sick and frail body couldn't take it and legs gave out and his body met the ground, filling his vision with black.

* * *

_Sorry for the short and boring chapter... I'll try to update soon!_


End file.
